The Legend of ZeLink: Twilight of Time
by XxDontGiveUpxX
Summary: Basically a mixture of Ocarina of Time, Twilight Princess, and Majora's Mask. Please read... I'm not good at summaries. :-  ZeLink. Don't link, Don't read
1. Prologue

_**The Legend of ZeLink: Twilight of Time**_

_Disclaimer__: I do not own LoZ. If I did, then Princess Zelda and Link would've already kissed and been a couple._

_Author's Note__: This is my very first LoZ fanfiction. I really wish that you would review and put this story on your alerts... I'm already about finished with chapter 3. I'm very sorry for the shortness of this prologue, but I'm not that good of a writer yet, considering that I'm 11 years old (until Saturday! I'll be 12 then!) I mixed alittle Twilight Princess, Ocarina of Time, and Majora's Mast together. :-D I really hope you like it!  
><em>_▲

_**HERE WE GO!**_

_Prologue_

Do you know the legend of the Hero of Time? No? Well, the three godesses that created Hyrule - Din, Farore, and Nayru - chose one person to save the land they created. They gave that child the Triforce of Courage. There were 3 parts to the Triforce - Wisdom, Power, and Courage. Whe one person who had to much of one part touched it, the Triforce split into those three parts. Princess Zelda received the Triforce of Wisdom, an evil Gerudo man named Ganondorf received the Triforce of Power, and I received the Triforce of Courage. I have been fighting of evil mosters and helping people since I was 10 years old. My name is Link, and I am the Hero of Time.  
>I live in Ordon Village, but none of them know that I am the Hero of Time. When I am there, I only wear my Ordonian clothes, my Ordonian shield, and my Ordonian sword. My best friend is Ilia, I am a ranch-hand, and was raised by my boss Fado after my parents died. Also, I am 19 years old. I can turn into a wolf, a Zora, a Goron, and a Gerudo (I know...strange right...). I own the Sword of Evil's Bane - better known as the Master Sword, the Hylian shield, and the Hero's Tunic. Princess Zelda, Ganondorf, and I all have a Triforce mark on the back of our left hand. I have dirty blond hair that falls over my eyes, tan skin, blue eyes, many muscles thanks to my adventures, and <span>many<span> scars also thanks to my adventures. I'm about 5'9''. I own a bunch of handy weapons. My most handy thing I own is not a weapon, but my ocarina of time, which I use most of all (besides my Master Sword, of course). I'm often described as sarcastice, loyal, trustworthy, reliable, honest, cocky, hilarious, handsome, courageous, the best swordsman in all Hyrule, and a gentleman (sometimes...). You are now following my story from here on...

_Did you like it? Please review, add to alerts, and tell your friends! I love LoZ and hope this story is successful! Thank you!_

_~Mickayla_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Legend of ZeLink: Twilight of Time**

_Disclaimer__: I don't own LoZ. *runs away crying*_

_Author's Note__: I hope that you like this chapter. I'm so very sorry if it is too short. Thank you for the reviews and alerts. :-D I've just started the fourth chapter of this story. :-D Another very good story is __After Seven Years__ by leavenodoubt_

_**Chapter 1**_

"LINK! LINK! GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
>I wonder what Ilia wants now.<br>"HURRY UP, LINK!" Ilia yells.  
>"I'M COMING!" I yell back at her.<br>I get up and put my Ordonian shirt on. I walk outside of my house and jump off the deck. I roll to lessen the impact.  
>"There you are! It took you long enough!" Fado said to me.<br>"You know I'm not good with mornings, Fado," I say to him.  
>"It's 1 pm!"<br>Wow... that late already! Good thing today was my day off!  
>"Anyway," Ilia said, "We just got word that Princess Zelda will be in Ordon tomorrow!"<br>Princess Zelda, here? In Ordon? Why would she want to come here?  
>As if reading my mind, Colin came up and said, "She's looking for the Hero of Time. But we don't know why she would come here."<br>Oh-no...when she arrives, I have to try to talk to her alone to tell her to say that she didn't find him. I think that I had a thoughtful expression on my face because Ilia said "What ya thinking 'bout, Link?"  
>"Oh, nothing, Ilia," I replied cooly. "I'm going to the Faron Springs to relax a little bit, okay? I'll be back by 6. If I'm not, don't worry. I'll be back eventually."<br>"Okay, Link. See you later!" Ilia, Colin, and Fado say in unison as I get on Epona.  
>"See you later, guys!" I yell back at them.<br>I enter the Faron Woods about 2 minutes later, then enter the Faron Springs a little while later. I turn my back to the water and lay down with my head in the shallow water. I think about how I'm going to get the princess alone to talk to her. I whip out my Ocarina and play Zelda's Lullaby. The water turns golden and the light spirit Faron comes out of the water.  
>"Link. You are confused, am I right?" Faron says.<br>"Yes. Can you help me, Faron?" I ask. _(A/N For now, lets pretend that Faron knows what Link is confused about.)  
><em>"I can only tell you this: your answers lie ahead of the trail."  
>Well, that doesn't really help that much... then, Faron disappeared.<br>"What did that mean?" I asked myself.  
>"Maybe that your supposed to sit up and look ahead of you..." said and oddly familiar voice.<br>I sit up and look infront of me.  
>"Princess Zelda!" I exclaim. I give her a formal bow.<br>"There is no need to be formal, seeing as how you have saved my life multiple times. Stand up, Link," Princess Zelda told me.  
>"I heard you were looking for me, but if you could, please say that you could not find me."<br>"I will, Link. But, I have already told everyone if I could not find him today, I will be staying in Ordon until he shows up there, since I know he lives in Ordon," she stated.  
>"Okay. Thank you, Your Higness."<br>"Now, I must ask, why do you not want me to say I found you? Oh - and you can call me Zelda or Zel," Zelda said.  
>"Okay, Zelda," I said, testing the name out. "You see, the people in Ordon don't know that I am the Hero of Time - they all believe that I'm just a ranch-hand. I prefer to keep it that way, also," I tell Zelda.<br>"Yes, yes, I understand. May I stay with you, Link?" Zelda asks me.  
>"Of course you can! It would be an honour, Zel!"<br>"Thank you so much, Link!" she yelled as she ran up to me and gave me a hug.  
>I felt my cheeks burn as we pulled away from the hug, and I saw the princess blush. I awkwardly scratched the back of my neck.<br>"Uhhh... sorry, Link. Got carried away I guess."  
>"Ummm... it's okay, Zelda. Shall we go back to my place?" I ask her.<br>"Sure. But, I think I should go first and tell the guards about whats going on and then about 5 minutes later, your Triforce mark should shine, and when it does, you go to your house of Epona."  
>"Okay," I say as I give her a smile.<p>

_Hope you liked it! Please review. Any thing is welcome besides "Go die in a hole." :-D haha :-D One more excellent story for you awesome fans is called __Reality__ by LeilaEditer (A.K.A MY VERY FIRST REVIEWER ON THIS STORY!) :-D until next time :-D  
>~Mickayla<em>


	3. Chapter 2

**The Legend of ZeLink: Twilight of Time**

_I've already done a disclaimer... you guys know that... now, my computer JUST shut down and I was just about to save this! It's annoying me SO FREAKIN' MUCH! X-( srry if the spellings bad... I JUST WANNA GET THIS TYPED BEFORE MY COMPUTER SHUTS DOWN AGAIN! X-( My new editor for this story is __LeilaEditer__! :-D_

_**Chapter 2**_

This is the first day of the princess staying at my house. She's really kind, helpful, and beautiful. But I don't have a chance with her, seeing as how I'm a commoner and she's roalty. When everyone found out that she was staying with me, the village was a ruckus. Some people were happy, some were sad, and some couldn't care less. Ilia has let Princess Zelda borrow Ordonian clothes, she's getting along with the adults well, and the children seem to love her. Right now we're at my house on the deck. I could've sworn that I saw someone run behind a tree as we walked outside onto the deck. I must be imagining things... I mean, I haven't slept for three weeks... the lack of sleep must be taking its toll on me...  
>"Link?" Princess Zelda says.<br>"Yes?"  
>"No one here knows that you the Hero of Time?" she asks me. "No one at all?"<br>"No. They don't know of my Triforce either," I tell her.  
>"Why not?"<br>"I've never wanted to tell anyone. I've always felt that if anything wanted to attack, they won't be able to find me or know that I live here because no one else here knows that I'm the Hero of Time," I state.  
>"That's very wise of you, Link. Why did you get the Triforce of Courage and not the Triforce of Wisdom?" Zelda asks jokingly.<br>"I don't know. I guess there has to be a brave, strong, handsome hero and his amazing, wonderful, beautiful helper," I reply then laugh. Zelda laughs, too. _**WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ADD BEAUTIFUL INTO IT!**_ my head screams. _I don't know..._ I reply. I'm talking to myself! I'm going mad, aren't I?  
>"You think I'm beautiful?" Zelda asks. <em><span><strong>You're screwed now...<strong>_my head says.  
>"Yep..." <em><span><strong>STOP TALKING! MORON!<strong>_ my head screams at me. _I'M TRYING! AND DON'T CALL ME MORON!__**TECHNICALLY, YOU'RE CALLING YOURSELF A MORON, MORON!**_ I have a point...  
>"Hehe... I still can't believe that you're living here, in Ordon. And, that you haven't told anyone that you're the Hero of Time," Zelda says changing the subject.<br>"Me either," says a mysteriously familiar, child-ish voice. Ilia walks out of behind a tree and says, "Why didn't you tell us, Link?" I knew I saw someone!  
>"I don't know, Ilia. How long have you been hiding there?" I ask her.<br>"Since you two walked out onto your deck."  
>"So, you've heard our whole conversation about him and the Triforce?" Zelda asks Ilia.<br>"Yep."  
>"Well, I have to go to work now. You're more than welcome to come, Zelda," I say, wanting to get away from Ilia as quickly as possible.<br>"Okay, I'm coming!" Zelda exclaims. "So, what's your job, Link?"  
>"As I said before, I'm a ranch-hand." I notice Ilia staring silently after us.<br>"That must be so fun!" the princess says.  
>"Yes, it's <em><span>so<span>_ fun! You take care of pigs, goats, cuccos, and the horses. Oh, and sometimes, you even get to milk the goats!" I exclaim sarcastically.  
>"Alright, Mr. Sarcastic. I get it, it's not that fun of a job." Then we both start laughing. We reach the ranch and I jump over the fence. I then help Zelda over the fence and Fado looks at us as if we're a couple.<br>"Thanks, Link," Zelda says then she smiles at me.  
>"You're welcome, Zel," I reply, using her nickname.<br>"If the pair of you are done, there's a lot of work for you!" Fado yelled at us. I saw Zelda blush and could feel a blush rising on my face.  
>We then walk over to Fado and he tells us to go milk the goats. We walk to the goats.<br>"How do you _milk_ goats?" Zelda asks.  
>"It's easy! Watch!" I tell her. I start to milk the goat and then she tries.<br>"I can't do it!" she exclaims sadly.  
>"Here," I say as I walk over to her and lean down so I'm at her height and place my hands over hers to help her. I breath on her neck and I see her realize how close I am and her breathing turns unsteady. After a little while, I let go of her hands and put my hands on her shoulders quickly.<br>"I'm doing it!" the princess happily exclaims. I rest my chin on her shoulder so she can see me smile.  
>"Yep, you are doing it!" I also exclaim.<br>After she finishes, she stands up, wipes off her fingers, and hugs me. "Thank you, Link!" she says while still hugging me and I hug her back.  
>"Welcome, Zel," I reply.<br>"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Princess Zelda and the Hero of Time..." says a castle guard, suddenly appearing at the barn doors.  
>"The Hero of Time is not here... I believe I said that already," says Fado as he appears next to the guard.<br>"Oh, yes, that's right... he hasn't told any of you yet," the guard replies.  
>"I believe he would tell <em><span>me<span>_ if he was, in fact, the Hero of Time," Fado tells the guard.  
>"I'm not too sure about that," the guard said, " but nevertheless, something has gone wrong in Castle Town. Monsters have attacked Hyrule!"<br>"AGAIN?" I exclaim.  
>"Yes! You must do something!"<br>"Don't worry, I will!" I tell him and run back to my house.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Legend of ZeLink: Twilight of Time**

_Hey! :-D I'm so sorry that this wasn't updated for a while but I've totally forgot about this story, then I lost my notebook with all the chapters in it, and then I got addicted to Skyward Sword! :-D I'm in the Earth Temple right now…_

_**Chapter 3**_

As I'm running back to my house, I see monsters approaching the woods. I run faster and jump over many obstacles. I scurry up the ladder, run inside my house, and get ready. I put on my Hero's Tunic, sheath my master sword, and put my Hylian shield on my back. When I walk out, monsters are already attacking. I jump off my deck and roll to absorb the impact. As soon as I stand up, I'm ambushed by monsters, but easily I defeat them. Only 3 people are out of their houses in the whole village, and the rest are looking out their windows. The 3 people out are Fado, Ilia (who should really be inside now), and Zelda (no surprise there). I join up with Zelda and fight off the monsters from Fado and Ilia with her. A wolfos comes out of the ground but I easily defeat it. Since all of the monsters are gone, people start pouring out of the houses. Most of them gasp when they see me holding the master sword and in the Hero's Tunic. The adults are asking me why I didn't tell them that I'm the Hero of Time. The children are jumping up and down in excitement. "I have no time to explain now, I must get to Castle Town to protect the people," I say in a rush. I call Epona and she comes galloping towards me. I hop on her and ask Zelda if she wants to come with me. "Of course I do, Link! Why wouldn't I?" she says. "I don't know!" I exclaim. I then help Zelda up on Epona. WE'RE OFF! We arrive in castle town about 30 minutes later. Monsters are already wrecking the place and heading towards the castle. Zelda and I fight off the monsters closest to us and head for the castle. After about 10 minutes and some VERY cool moves later, we reach the castle. This is probably THE WORST SPOT in all of Hyrule right now. We defeat all of the monsters in our way within 20 minutes. Zelda and I run inside of the castle only to be faced with bigger and tougher monsters on each level. We get to the top of the castle and see someone. "Hello, Princess of Hyrule and Hero of Time," says the man. He turns around and says also, "My name is Zant, new ruler of Hyrule." _NOT ANOTHER ONE!_ my head screams. _**He can't be as bad as Ganondorf… **_I try to reason with myself. _But what if he is?_ _**Well, then… I don't know… BUT I'LL DEFEAT HIM!**_ "Link? Have you heard _ANYTHING_ of what I've just said?" Zelda asks. "No. I'm sorry, Zel. I've just been thinking, what if this Zant is more powerful than Ganondorf?" "That would be impossible, Link. Ganondorf has the Triforce of Power. Nothing can be as powerful as him." "Well, that's great news. Where do you want to -?" I start to ask her. "Ordon." Zelda interrupts me. "Okay." We head back to Ordon Village.*

_*The reason that they got away from Zant is because Zant escaped through a secret escape trap-door type thingy-mickbobber. :-D R&R_


End file.
